deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
David Koresh/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Richard Ramirez (by Octavius232) David Koresh: Richard Ramirez: The battle begins when Koresh and 4 other men break into someone's house. Richard and 4 men break into the same house and find Koresh in the house. The two open fire on eachother on of Koresh's men shoots one of Ramirez's men in the head. One of Richard's men plants a Propane bomb under a couch. One of Koresh's men runs in front of it blowing him up. Richard runs out of the house and waits in the back yard. Koresh notices the back door is open and instructs one of his men to go out there. The man goes out there to see Richard smilling at him and charges at him with a butcher knife and stabs him repeatedly. Back in the house, one of Koresh's men throws a grenade the four men run but one isn't fast enough and is blown up by the grenade. The house is soon on fire so the combatants run out. Koresh finds the dead body of his comrade stabbed by Richard, the guy has a Pentagram carved in his chest. Koresh and 2 men run after Ramirez's men Koresh shoots one with his AR-15. One of Ramirez's men shoots one of Koresh's men with his Shotgun. Koresh runs into his car and gets out TAC-50 and shoots one of Ramirez's men in the chest. One of Koresh's men runs at Richard only to be shot with his .44 Magnum. Koresh takes his aim at one of Ramirez's men shooting one of Ramirez's men. Ramirez runs as Koresh gets out of the car and starts shooting at him with his AR-15. Koresh misses but corners Ramirez in a dead end. "Now buddy, how do you wanna die?" Koresh says taking out his KA-BAR and tries to slit Richard's throat. Richard kicks him in the gut and gets out his Butcher Knife. The start fighting with their knives. David stabs Richard in the stomach missing organs but bringing him down. Then Koresh says "Now, where were we?" and slits his throat then stabbing him in his exposed windpipe. And he whispers "This message is beyond anything you've ever dreamed before. But is the truth, or the Bible is a lie." Winner: David Koresh Expert's Opinion Why Koresh won. Koresh won because of his weaponry. If Ramirez had military weapons he would have won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Osama bin Laden (by Cod1) Koresh: Osama: Osama bin Laden and three of his men are walking through the outskirts of Waco Texas when they notice a house. Osama, and his men see the house as a great place to take shelter and quicky get to it. when they get to the front lawn, one of David Koresh's men on the second floor notices them and takes aim from the window with his Mcmillan TAC-50. The sniper shoots at the man standing next to Osama, completely blowing up his head. Osama, and his two remaining men take immediate action. Osama bin Laden, and one of his men charge into the house, while the other man stays outside with a Dragunov sniper rifle. David Koresh's sniper fires again, but misses Osama bin Laden's sniper. Osama's sniper lands a direct hit on David's sniper which kills him. David Koresh and his men hear the battle, and start getting there weapons ready. When Osama bin Laden and his man get into the house a large firefight erupts. David Koresh trys to shoot Osama with his AR-15 but misses, Osama takes cover behind a couch and shoots a burst of gunfire from his AKS-74U that kills Koresh's men. David Koresh's 3rd man sneaks up on Osama's 2nd man, and pushes him to the wall. Osama's 2nd man strugles, but it's no use. David Koresh's 3rd man Stabs Osama's 2nd man three times in the chest, and neck with a Ka-bar. Osama retreats to another part of the house. David and his 3rd man split up, and start looking for him. During his search Koresh notices Osama's sniper outside. Koresh uses his accurate AR-15, and starts shooting at the enemy sniper. The sniper trys to return fire but it's to late. Meanwhile, bin Laden sets up an IED inside one of rooms. Osama takes the phone wire, and connects it to the explosives. Bin Laden sees Koresh's 3rd man walking by with his AR-15, and calls the phone. Koresh's 3rd man goes into the room to anwser the phone. when he anwsers it the IED goes off and creats an explosion that kill Koresh's 3rd man, and destroys the room. David Koresh hears the explosion and goes to wear he heard it to see what's going on. When he gets there he sees Osama bin Laden, and immediately puts up his AR-15, and starts to shoot. Osama rushs back into the room. David Koresh fears that he will get shot if goes in there and so he has another plan for Osama. David Koresh takes out one of his Modified M21 practice hand grenade, and thows it into the room. David Koresh grins with satisfaction as he hears Osama bin Laden scream in terror right before the grenade explodes. Koresh walks into the room, and looks at the destroyed body of Osama. He laughs to himself and says to Osama's body "Now, do you know what the name Koresh means?" "It means death." David Koresh walks out of the room to tell the rest of the Branch Davidians about his victory. Winner: David Koresh Expert's Opinion The experts belive Osama lost because David Koresh had more effective weapons, and Osama was older and weaker. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shoko Asahara (by SPARTAN119) Koresh: Asahara: Koresh and five Branch Davidians walk into the Aum Shinrikyo compound at Kamikuishiki, near Mt. Fuji, in order to eliminate a "false prophet" leading the cult. Koresh and the five cultists burst into a small building, weapons at the ready. One of them trips over a wire and activates a sarin gas bomb. The small structure fills with the nerve gas, killing one of the Davidians. The other four Davidians get out of the trap in time, only for one of them to be cut down by a burst of fire from an AK-74. One of the Davidians raises his AR15 and shoots the Aum Shinrikyo cultist who fired the shot. The Branch Davidians move toward the building the remaining Aum cultists are firing from. A Davidian tosses an M26 practice grenade modified with live explosive charge into the building. The grenade explodes and kills two Aum Shinrikyo cultists. The three Davidians enter the building, only for one of them to be cut down by an AK74 burst fired by Asahara himself. Asahara could not aim well with his one good eye, simply by spraying bullets at the door, he cut down one of Koresh's men. An Aum cultist armed with a Makarov fired his weapon, killing another of Koresh's men. Koresh returned fire with his Colt M1911 and killed the Aum Shinrikyo cultist Asahara tries to fire at Koresh, but is out of ammunition. Asahara instead draws his Soviet machete and slashes at Koresh, but misjudges his swing because of his poor vision. Koresh attacks with his KA-BAR and stabs Asahara repeatedly killing him. "There can be only one true voice of God!", Koresh yells. WINNER: David Koresh Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage